


heavy burdens

by azumii (euphxriaa)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, au where miklan is alive post-timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphxriaa/pseuds/azumii
Summary: so uh hi, i'm bubbletako!this is my first fe3h fanfic, so please point out any mistakes i have!this au is based on a piece of fanart by natendo_art on twitter, and i just couldn't resist making a good ol' angsty fanfic, so enjoy!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	heavy burdens

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi, i'm bubbletako!  
> this is my first fe3h fanfic, so please point out any mistakes i have!  
> this au is based on a piece of fanart by natendo_art on twitter, and i just couldn't resist making a good ol' angsty fanfic, so enjoy!

sylvain walked out of his room, breathing out slowly.  
he just wanted to get away.  
away from the burdens that came with bearing a Crest.  
away from the memories of his older brother miklan tormenting him.  
he walked to the edge of the forest surrounding Garreg Mach.  
despite himself, he smiled.  
wasn’t that what he always did?  
smile, so no one could see the troubles following him everywhere like chains?  
he walked in.  
a voice inside his head telling him that he was too far gone.  
he pushed further into the forest, losing himself in these troubling thoughts.  
he had the feeling he was being watched, but he couldn’t care less.  
a rustle came from the bushes.  
in fear, sylvain reached for his non-existent dagger.  
_shit._  
he was in the forest, alone and unarmed. what kind of fool would do that? A fool named Sylvain Jose Gautier, that’s who.  
he didn’t hear, or even realize the footsteps behind him until he felt a strong blow to his head.  
everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that's it for the prologue! (well, at least in sylvain's pov *wink wink*)  
> stay tuned for the next chapter, let's hope i don't forget ;-;


End file.
